To enhance the quality of a printed image, print media are often coated with one or more coatings to promote ink transfer and/or enhance image quality. Some of these coatings incorporate inorganic pigments such as calcium carbonate and are specifically manufactured to receive ink from a printer or other printing devices. Differences in various print media characteristics are due to the differences in the type of coating used. The present disclosure relates to an improved coated print media suitable for inkjet printing and a method for making the same.